List of French JoJo's Bizarre Adventure chapters/Part 6 Volumes
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=4 |minwidth=3 |maxwidth=6 |font-size=80% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Part 1 Volumes |tab2=Part 2 Volumes |tab3=Part 3 Volumes |tab4=Part 4 Volumes |tab5=Part 5 Volumes |tab6=Part 6 Volumes |tab7=Part 7 Volumes |tab8=Part 8 Volumes }} This is a list of all current French volumes of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga, as well as the titles of the chapters contained therein. Chapters are arranged by volume, with their appropriate volume titles and chapters listed underneath. The series was first released up until Part 4 under French publisher J'ai Lu (19 January 2002 to 02 December 2005). Starting in April 2007, Parts 5 through 7 were continued by Tonkam, whom also republished the first four parts and are currently publishing JoJolion. Volume List |Vol3 = |Vol# = 64 |#1 = 1 (64) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 30 Juin 2010http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-1 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 001. その①|Sutōn Ōshan Sono 1}} |Ch03 = 002. その②|Sutōn Ōshan Sono 2}} |Ch05 = 003. その③|Sutōn Ōshan Sono 3}} |Ch06 = 004. 40536空条徐倫 その①|Shūjin Bangō Efu Ī 40536 Kūjō Jorīn Sono 1}} |Ch07 = 005. 40536空条徐倫 その②|Shūjin Bangō Efu Ī 40536 Kūjō Jorīn Sono 2}} |Ch08 = 006. 40536空条徐倫 その③|Shūjin Bangō Efu Ī 40536 Kūjō Jorīn Sono 3}} |Ch10 = 007. |Ch12 = 008. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 65 |#1 = 2 (65) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 31 Août 2010http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-2 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 009. |Ch03 = 010. |Ch04 = 011. |Ch05 = 012. |Ch07 = 013. |Ch08 = 014. |Ch09 = 015. |Ch10 = 016. |Ch12 = 017. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 66 |#1 = 3 (66) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 27 Octobre 2010http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-3 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 018. |Ch03 = 019. |Ch04 = 020. |Ch05 = 021. |Ch06 = 022. |Ch07 = 023. |Ch08 = 024. |Ch09 = 025. |Ch10 = 026. |Ch12 = 027. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 67 |#1 = 4 (67) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 01 Décembre 2010http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-4 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 028. |Ch03 = 029. |Ch04 = 030. |Ch05 = 031. |Ch07 = 032. |Ch08 = 033. |Ch09 = 034. |Ch10 = 035. |Ch12 = 036. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 68 |#1 = 5 (68) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 23 Février 2011http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-5 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 037. |Ch03 = 038. |Ch04 = 039. |Ch05 = 040. |Ch07 = 041. |Ch08 = 042. |Ch09 = 043. |Ch10 = 044. |Ch12 = 045. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 69 |#1 = 6 (69) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 20 Avril 2011http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-6 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 046. |Ch03 = 047. |Ch04 = 048. |Ch05 = 049. |Ch07 = 050. |Ch08 = 051. |Ch09 = 052. |Ch10 = 053. |Ch12 = 054. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 70 |#1 = 7 (70) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 08 Juin 2011http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-7 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 055. |Ch03 = 056. |Ch04 = 057. |Ch05 = 058. |Ch07 = 059. |Ch08 = 060. |Ch09 = 061. |Ch10 = 062. |Ch12 = 063. }} |Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu}} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 71 |#1 = 8 (71) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 06 Juillet 2011http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-8 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 064. |Ch03 = 065. |Ch04 = 066. |Ch05 = 067. その①|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 1}} |Ch07 = 068. その②|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 2}} |Ch08 = 069. その③|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 3}} |Ch09 = 070. その④|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 4}} |Ch10 = 071. その⑤|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 5}} |Ch12 = 072. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 72 |#1 = 9 (72) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 19 Octobre 2011http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-9 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 073. その⑥|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 6}} |Ch03 = 074. その⑦|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 7}} |Ch04 = 075. |Ch05 = 076. |Ch07 = 077. |Ch08 = 078. |Ch09 = 079. |Ch10 = 080. |Ch12 = 081. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 73 |#1 = 10 (73) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 25 Janvier 2012http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-10 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 082. |Ch03 = 083. · -目撃者 その①|Efu Efu - Mokugekisha Sono 1}} |Ch04 = 084. · -目撃者 その②|Efu Efu - Mokugekisha Sono 2}} |Ch05 = 085. -目覚め その①|AWAKEN-Mezame Sono 1}} |Ch07 = 086. -目覚め その②|AWAKEN-Mezame Sono 2}} |Ch08 = 087. -目覚め その③|AWAKEN-Mezame Sono 3}} |Ch09 = 088. -目覚め その④|AWAKEN-Mezame Sono 4}} |Ch10 = 089. |Ch12 = 090. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 74 |#1 = 11 (74) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 21 Mars 2012http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-11 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 091. |Ch03 = 092. |Ch04 = 093. |Ch05 = 094. |Ch07 = 095. 神父|Shingetsu no Toki! Nyū Shinpu}} |Ch08 = 096. ！ その①|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 1}} |Ch09 = 097. ！ その②|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 2}} |Ch10 = 098. ！ その③|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 3}} |Ch12 = 099. ！ その④|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 4}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 75 |#1 = 12 (75) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 23 Mai 2012http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-12 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 100. ！ その⑤|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 5}} |Ch03 = 101. ！ その⑥|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 6}} |Ch04 = 102. |Ch05 = 103. |Ch07 = 104. その①|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 1}} |Ch08 = 105. その②|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 2}} |Ch09 = 106. その③|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 3}} |Ch10 = 107. その④|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 4}} |Ch12 = 108. その⑤|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 5}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 76 |#1 = 13 (76) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 04 Juillet 2012http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-13 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 109. その⑥|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 6}} |Ch03 = 110. その⑦|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 7}} |Ch04 = 111. |Ch05 = 112. |Ch07 = 113. |Ch08 = 114. |Ch09 = 115. |Ch10 = 116. |Ch12 = 117. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 77 |#1 = 14 (77) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 26 Septembre 2012http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-14 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 118. |Ch03 = 119. |Ch04 = 120. |Ch05 = 121. |Ch07 = 122. |Ch08 = 123. |Ch09 = 124. |Ch10 = 125. |Ch12 = 126. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 78 |#1 = 15 (78) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 10 Octobre 2012http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-15 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 127. |Ch03 = 128. |Ch04 = 129. |Ch05 = 130. |Ch07 = 131. |Ch08 = 132. |Ch09 = 133. |Ch10 = 134. |Ch12 = 135. }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 79 |#1 = 16 (79) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 31 Octobre 2012http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-16 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 136. |Ch02 = 137. |Ch03 = 138. |Ch04 = 139. |Ch05 = 140. |Ch07 = 141. その①|Shī Mūn Sono 1}} |Ch08 = 142. その②|Shī Mūn Sono 2}} |Ch09 = 143. その③|Shī Mūn Sono 3}} |Ch10 = 144. その④|Shī Mūn Sono 4}} |Ch11 = 145. その⑤|Shī Mūn Sono 5}} |Ch12 = 146. その⑥|Shī Mūn Sono 6}} }} |Vol3 = |Vol# = 80 |#1 = 17 (80) |#2 = |Tonkam Date = 28 Novembre 2012http://www.manga-news.com/index.php/manga/Jojos-bizarre-adventure-Stone-Ocean/vol-17 |J'ai Lu Date = |Tonkam ISBN = |J'ail Lu ISBN = |Ch01 = 147. その⑦|Shī Mūn Sono 7}} |Ch02 = 148. その⑧|Shī Mūn Sono 8}} |Ch03 = 149. |Ch04 = 150. |Ch05 = 151. |Ch06 = 152. |Ch07 = 153. |Ch08 = 154. |Ch09 = 155. |Ch10 = 156. |Ch11 = 157. |Ch12 = 158. }} References }} Category:Lists